So Falls
by Agrata
Summary: What will happen when So Random! and Mackenzie Falls star together in a movie? Chad and Sonny are put as the lead couple and will acting turn into something more? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**What happens when two enemy TV Shows get put into the same movie? Will things turn ugly or will it bring a bond to the two casts? Read and find out!**

**A/N: This is my first FanFic so I hope you enjoy. Please Review!**

Ch. 1- Letter

_**So Random!**_**Cast**

Josh huffed into the Prop Room and saw Nico sprawled across the couch, where he secretly watching an episode of _Mackenzie Falls_. He'd never told any of his cast members he liked the show, so he'd only watch it when no one was around.

Nico noticed Josh had entered the room and quickly grabbed the TV remote and turned the TV off.

"Hey Josh, I was just, uh…" Nice was thinking of a good excuse for why he was watching _Mackenzie Falls_. "Surfing the… international TV…world…?" it came out a question.

"Okay, well I got a letter here for the whole cast," Josh handed an envelope to Nico and did a half-wave and left the room.

Nico looked at the letter and saw the return address was the same as the movie studio across the street. The name on the envelope was Shelly Graden; he noticed that it was the name of a movie director.

"Hey guys, we've got a letter from some movie director," Nico called from the Prop Room. Sonny and Tawni were in their room, and Zora and Grady were having an arm wrestling match and Zora happily won. They all left from where they were and filed into the Prop Room.

"Well what does it say?" Grady asked eagerly, putting a hand on Nico's shoulder

"Maybe someone wants to make a movie with the 'Check it Out Girls'!" Sonny smiled excitedly.

"Well, don't just stand there! Read it!" Tawni hassled, also eager to hear what was in the letter.

They were all surrounding Nico with anxious faces and he looked like he was bracing for an animal attack.

"Okay, okay, don't attack me," Nico cringed away then started opening the letter and read it out loud. "Dear cast of _So Random!_, we would like for you to star in a movie that's a Comedy/Drama called _Summer Nights. _We've watched your show and think you would be perfect for the roles we have. If you would like to take this burden, show up at the new set, across the street tomorrow at 12:00 P.M. We hope to see you there. Sincerely, Shelly and John."

Nico looked around at the cast with questioning eyes.

"What do you guys think we should do?" Sonny asked. "I mean we can't just skip out on _So Random!_."

"We should talk to Marshall," Grady suggested.

"No need to," Nice said. "Says right here, 'p.s. we've contacted Marshall about the movie and he says you guys are free to do it.'"

"Okay are we doing the movie or not?" Zora whine impatiently. "I'm _not getting any younger_!"

"I'm in," Sonny voted, raising her hand.

"Hey, if they got the pretty girls there, I'm all for it," Nico smiled and winked.

"Same here bro," Grady smiled back, giving Nico a high-five.

"I'll do it only if my roles the pretty one." Tawni smiled, "Wait, any role I get will be the pretty one because they'll be played by me!" She bragged in her usual high-pitch voice, as she tossed her blond hair. Tawni with her self loving personality always reminded Sonny of Chad Dylan Copper some times but she knew Tawni wasn't as bad as him.

"Okay," Sonny smiled. "So it's settled. We're going to the set tomorrow to be in the movie."

_**Mackenzie Falls **_**Cast**

"So are we going to star in _Summer Nights_?" Portlyn asked Chad.

"If it gets my publicity any higher, which is hard to do since I'm already so popular," Chad said, running his hand through his hair coolly. Portlyn had to use all of her strength not to roll her eyes at him. Some times Chad is nice but some times he can be a pain.

"So we _are _doing the movie?" Portlyn asked for the third time today.

Chad groaned. "Yes Portlyn, yes. We already got the letter from Shelly Graden didn't we?"

"Yes, we did." _She _was the one who first read the letter, hadn't she?

"We'll go to the set at 12:00 tomorrow morning," Chad announced. "I just hope no one else is there to steal my spotlight."

"Yes, because the world revolves around you," Portlyn muttered under her breath.

"What's that?" Chad heard her muttering but couldn't make out what she had said.

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all," she told him and walked out of the room to the Meditation Room.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2- The unexpected

Sonny's POV

The next day-

"'You guys ready?" I asked the cast as they stood in front of the door to the movie studio. I was a little nervous since I've never played in a movie before and some of my cast has. And when I mean a little nervous, I mean alotta nervous!

The rest of the cast nodded 'yes' and opened the door, only to be greeted by two peppy adults. The woman, who I assumed was Shelly, had auburn hair and autumn brown eyes. She had a fake spray tan and wore cute skinny jeans and a silky blue designer tank top. Her blue high heels made her about three inches taller. The male next to her, which I guessed was John, had short messy brown hair and amazing sky blue eyes. He had a tan just like Shelly, though his wasn't fake, and he just had on a pair of dark jeans and a maroon dress shirt with a black tie.

"Welcome to the set, _So Random!_." The woman greeted, giving a wave. She had a big smile plastered on her face.

The cast waved hello, and looked around at the set and you could hear some "Oooh's" and "Ahhh's" coming from the cast. I've never been on set of a movie so this looked pretty awesome!

"Wait did I hear someone welcoming _So Random!_ to the set?" I heard a male voice ask. Oh no, this cannot be happening!

Around the corner came Chad and his little Mackenzie Falls crew. They looked at us in astonishment, and we did the same right back.

"We're doing a movie together?!" Both Casts gasped in astonishment. I could already see the line separating us from them.

"Yes, yes! We just love both of your shows and thought it would be nice to put you both together," Shelly exclaimed excitedly. I wasn't paying much attention to Shelly talking; I was too busy glaring at Chad who was glaring back. "Isn't this exciting?"

"Terrific," I grumbled, not breaking Chad's gaze.

"I couldn't be happier," he growled.

"So I posted your roles on the board over there," John pointed towards a tack board, "so you can see what roles you are playing. We think we picked which roles you would best play."

"Chad Dylan Cooper plays any role the best," Chad corrected smugly. He strode towards the board and bent down to see what role he played. The rest of us glumly went over to the cast board.

"Oh! I got Sarah," Tawni smiled, clearly happy with her part. We all did research on this movie and Tawni wanted the girl Sarah, who was the prettiest. Of course.

"I got a guy named Shawn," Grady muttered. "Whose Shawn?"

"It's a guy character who gets turned down by Lora – the main girl character – but goes after her best friend. You're best friends with Mike – who Nico is playing." Tawni told him.

"Cool! I get to play Lora's little sister! She's the only smart one in movie!" Zora cheered, jumping in the air.

"I'm Ja-jay-…" Portlyn was struggling with her character name.

"That's right, sound it out," Tawni mocked Portlyn. She shot a mean glare back at Tawni for the witty comment.

"Jaycee." Portlyn finally said. "I play the role of Jaycee, Sam's ex-girlfriend."

Looks like the 'Falls group did some research as well.

I shoved my way through the people only to get a glance of name I played. It started as Lo- but that's all I got.

"Oh, and by the way – Chad and Sonny will be playing the lead couple in the movie, Sam and Lora" Shelly informed us cheerfully.

If I had water I was be doing a 'spit take'. Lead…_couple_? And I thought today couldn't get worse, but it looks like it did.

"May I see the script please?" I asked John who was skimming through the script.

He nodded and handed it to me. I quickly ran through the script only to stop dead in my tracks at scene 64.

"I have to _kiss _Chad?" I gasped, my eyes wide with horror though strangely a small smile was playing around the corners of my lips. The very strange part was that, a part of my mind was actually…happy?

"Wait, I have to kiss _her_?" Chad asked, bewildered when he over heard our conversation. Oddly, Chad had a faint blush on his cheeks and an odd glint in his eye that I couldn't decipher.

"Yes," John said simply. "A matter of fact, that's the scene we will be working on today."

Okay so lets do a list of the beginning of my day, shall we? First I find out that the _So Random!_ cast and _Mackenzie Falls_ cast were doing a movie together. Second, I find out Chad and I are the _lead couple_. Third, I find out I will be kissing Chad in the movie. And to top that off I will probably be kissing him later today.

And all that happened in like, what 20 minutes!

I think I'll survive the day…I think.

**I hope you liked it! I'll try hard to get chapter three done. Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This was my favorite chapter to write so I hoped you like it!**

Ch. 3- Reaction

Sonny's POV ((most of these are going to be Sonny's POV))

"Ok, scene 64," John called. "Sonny, Chad, please get on set."

My feet shuffled across the ground as I approached the set. It wasn't set up yet since we were just blocking it.

Chad huffed on set after I was in my place. We both had our script in hand as we waited for directions.

"Okay Chad and Sonny face each other." I had to keep a grimace off my face. "Okay now take each others hands."

I gingerly took his hands. I was suddenly very nervous for what happens next. I felt my hands start to sweat as I waited for the next direction.

"Okay now Chad, put your hand under he chin, tilt it back," Chad did as he was told as John talked, "and kiss her."

Chad kissed my lips softly but I could tell both of us weren't ready for our reaction. I felt my face tingle and I threw my arms around his neck. He put his hand around my neck, pulling me closer. I felt like I could see the other side of Chad. The more loving, caring Chad, that helped me when I was down. I knew at that moment I liked Chad more then a friend – if that's what we were – and by the feel of his lips on mine, I could tell he felt the same way.

I heard a faint "Cut!" from John but I barely heard it and neither did Chad. I also heard some gasps from the cast but I barely heard them either. I heard another "Cut!" from the director but he sounded so far away I wasn't even sure I heard it right.

Finally we both needed oxygen and pulled apart. My face started to blush a bright red, and Chad's was a little red as well. We were both breathing jagged breaths. I turned towards the cast slowly to see four jaws dropped and staring at me with huge bug eyes. I thought they were going to pop out of their head.

Chad was looking at his 'Falls cast which were giving him the same "goldfish" look.

Shelly began to clap her hands, breaking the silence.

"Great! I mean, it looked so real! That's what we're looking for!" Shelly cheered.

"Well it sure felt real," I muttered under my breath. My heart was still beating so hard I felt my pulse on every part of my body. I thought people could see my heart beating through my chest it was beating so hard.

I glanced over at Chad to see him staring right back at me. His electric blue eyes were still slightly larger then normal but his blush had gone down. His lips were turned up in the smallest way that only I could tell it was a smile.

I walked over to my cast who were still in "goldfish" mode.

"Time for a break," John called and I quickly separated myself from the cast. I turned the corner and I felt a hand clamp down on my mouth and pulled me into the janitor's closet. I screamed into the hand but it was muffled.

"Shhh, it's me," the voice sent an electric bolt through my body. Chad took his hand off my mouth.

"What are you doing in here Chad?" I asked in a whisper. My cast isn't too happy about the last scene and I'm sure that they wouldn't through a party if they found me in a closet with their enemy. Wait,_ their_ enemy? I guess a kiss can change a lot, huh?

"I needed to talk to you," he whispered back.

"Well, make it quick before the casts find us," I argued.

"Look Sonny, I like you. A lot." Chad said earnestly, staring into my brown eyes. "And that kiss made me realize that. I know, I know you probably think I'm lying, trying to get you to join _Mackenzie Falls_ but I'm not. Do you trust me?"

"After everything you've done, from pretending to be my friend to stealing my interview and giving me a bad name, you want me to forgive you?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"I was hoping you would," Chad lowered his gaze to the floor, like he was embarrassed.

I lifted his head and kissed him.

"Forgiven," I smiled. "Though, how is this going to work out with the whole rival shows thing?"

"Why not we try to bring the two shows together, or to at least stop hating each others because honestly I'm sick of it."

"Same here," I muttered. "Let's bring them together. But until then, we have to keep _us _a secret."

"Alright," Chad nodded. "The plan is set."

**The kiss! Thanks for the reviews everyone, you guys are the reason I want to write more!**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chad and I had left the closet and were hanging out with our casts. I was in the middle of a very interesting question about having Cotton Candy Pants in the next sketch at So Random! when I was suddenly jerked to the corner of the room by Tawni. Wow, people were so pushy today all of a sudden. She had a scowl on her face and had her hands stuck on her hips.

"What was _that _about?" Tawni growled, gesturing towards the set.

I decided to play stupid.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I muttered, trying to keep a good poker face.

"Oh really?" She raised an eyebrow. "How about I enlighten you and your smallish brain about what just happened. Sonny. Chad. Kissy, kissy."

It took pure concentration to not blush at her words.

"Oh. _That _that," I said sheepishly. I looked around the set and saw Chad pushed up against a set wall with his 'Falls group circling him in. I saw him shaking his head violently and arguing. I'm going to take a wild guess and say that he's having the same talk I am with Tawni.

"Yes, _that _that! Now what was going through your mind, woman!" Tawni badgered.

"Well, it was kind of an out of body experience," I admitted honestly. "I also think it's time for this rivalry to be over. I mean, it will be easier to do the movie if we were at least friends with them."

"Don't you dare, say those words! So Random and McKenzie Falls have been enemies ever since-" Tawni suddenly stopped. She looked around un-easily.

"Ever since what?" I asked curiously.

After a moment she finally answered.

"Ever since Chad and I broke up…" Tawni looked anywhere but at me.

It was my turn to give her the "gold fish" look. My jaw hit the floor and my eyes were as big as Saturn.

"You and Chad used to date?" I asked in bewilderment. My voice was two octaves higher then normal.

"Yes. Is it really that hard to believe?" Tawni raised her eyebrows.

Now that I think of it…no. They both loved themselves, they both were beautiful, they both hated me to begin with, though that's starting to change a little since Tawni and I got closer and me and Chad got closer, especially now.

"Not really," I admitted. "But just because your guys had your differences, doesn't mean we can't at least not hate each other."

"Over my dead body!" Tawn snapped and marched away.

Great now that plan is down the toilet. I groaned and slide down the side of the wall and buried my had in my hands. This was going to be harder then I thought. I learned that Grady used to be best buds with one of the McKenzie guys before Nico joined but then they got into a fight and haven't talked to each other since, a few months ago.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I saw Chad looking at me with sympathetic eyes. He made sure no one was watching us. No one was.

"Tough break?" He asked sitting down beside me.

"You have no idea," I muttered into my hands.

"Same here," Chad nodded. "I'm lucky I hadn't lost a limb back when I told them about not being rivals."

I laughed a little and sighed.

"Do you think this could work?" I asked, doubtfully.

"Little, optimistic Sonny having doubts? Never thought I'd see the day…" Chad said jokingly. He decided to answer my question with a: "Maybe"

There was a small moment of silence between us.

"So… you and Tawni, huh?" I tried to approach the topic gently.

I heard him chuckle.

"You heard about that," Chad said simply. "It didn't really work out between us."

"Oh?" I asked. "Why not? I mean, you guys have so much in common."

"Yeah, _too much _apparently," Chad laughed. "After about a week we couldn't stand each other. We would fight over who got to look in the mirror first."

"Oh, and she was too clingy for me," He added.

I laughed along with him.

Chad suddenly jumped to his feet quickly and did a fake stretch, making it look like he was just standing there. I looked around and saw that Portlyn was watching. He coolly walked away and I got up and walked over to the set, where Shelly had called both casts.

"Okay guys," Shelly started, her voice peppy. "We need Nico and Grady on stage with Portlyn. This scene is where they both fight over her."

I had a fight with myself to stop me from rolling my eyes. Nice and Grady always thought Portlyn was pretty so I knew they would act out this scene perfectly.

I watched, holding back a fit of giggles, as they both said their lines.

"'Mike, you told me I could go on a date with Gracie! '" Shawn/Grady whined.

"'It's Jaycee,'" Portlyn/Jaycee corrected.

"'But that was only for the prom,'" Nico/Mike went on as if not hearing her. "'Besides why would Gracie want to go on a date with you?'"

"'It's _Jaycee_,'" Portlyn/Jaycee corrected again, but more agitated.

"'Whatever,'" Mike and Shawn said at the same time.

Portlyn stormed off set in character then tossed her hair and gave a high five to one of her snob friends.

I was actually laughing. This movie was actually going to be good.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, what do you guys think I should do for the next chapter? I've been on writers block and I thought I should ask the readers what they wanted to see. Well, I decided to change it up a bit and hopefully you like it.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance but I do own Bonnie.

The _So Random_ cast were all back on set of _Summer Nights_ and most of the _McKenzie Falls _cast were there too. We were all mingling until we were put to silence by a startling scream of fury.

"Who did this?!" The voice yelled and right when we all turned towards the voice, in came in Portlyn and her new cotton candy blue hair.

Both casts gasped and covered their mouths with their hands. Zora began to laugh evilly and the rest of the _So Random _cast smiled and laughed out loud, giving Zora high fives. I mean, how can you not laugh, she looks like a smurf! Portlyns face was now scarlet red and she looked like she was out for blood.

Portlyn shot a vicious glance at the _So Random _cast then marched right up to us.

"I know you guys did it," the Blue-Haired wonder growled, "and you guys are going to wish you hadn't."

"This would have been more threatening, if it didn't come from someone who looks like they were a lost member of the blue man group," Nico chuckled, picking up a strand of hair that was on her shoulder. Portlyn smacked his hand away and glared at him.

"If you think this-" Portlyn gestured to her hair "-is bad, then you will be in for a shock when you see what's waiting for you guys in Chuckle City. By the way, you guys lied – it wasn't a real city! I was up all night googling 'Chuckle City' and I couldn't find it."

I snorted a laugh, trying to hide my laughter. Three words that describe Portlyn: Not So Bright. Anyone who met her can agree.

"Fine," Tawni shot back. "It's war!"

Okay, it's going to be a war of pranks. Creative.

Portlyn stormed off and went over to the _McKenzie Falls _cast. I could tell that Chad used ever ounce of his will to not laugh at Portlyns' hair. He tried to cover up a laugh with a cough, since he was supposed to be Portlyns' friend.

Chad glanced my way and I read his mind. He was thinking the same thing as me: It was going to be near impossible to bring the two casts together.

* * *

"Shhh, keep quiet," Zora whispered as we crawled into the main lounge of the _McKenzie_ _Falls_ studio. I had a bottle of whip-cream in my hand, along with a flash light. The whole cast was dressed in black and had black warrior marks on our cheeks. Grady was holding a black marker, Zora was holding super glue, Nico was holding _So Random _posters, and Tawni was holding several _So Random _posters and Tawni bobble heads.

I know what you might be wondering, 'I thought you were trying to bring the casts together? yada, yada, yada' well, just because I want to bring them together doesn't mean I can't have fun.

While the rest of the cast went to their destination, Tawni and I went down the hallway and slipped into Portlyns' dressing room. I was afraid to turn on the lights so I just kept my flashlight on.

"You go hang up the _So Random _posters, while I go do this," I whispered to Tawni as I walked over to Portlyns' mirror. I popped the whip-cream cap off and began to spray out words on her mirror.

"_So Random strikes again! So Random's score: 2, McKenzie Falls score: 0"_ I spoke as I wrote them on her mirror with the fluffy goodness. When I finished I signed _So Random _on the bottom and sprayed some whip-cream into my mouth.

I turned around and saw Tawni putting up _So Random_ posters all over the room. She placed Tawni bobble heads on the tables everywhere. She took a grateful step back and smiled at her work.

"Are you done?" I asked in a whisper as I approached her.

"One last touch," she whispered back.

I watched as she walked up to one of the posters and kissed herself on the poster then turned around. "Now I'm done."

I just rolled my eyes at her and headed for the door but I then heard voices outside of the dressing room that weren't from any of our cast members.

"Someone's coming!" Tawni hissed at me, her eyes huge with alarm.

"Hide!" I whispered back in panic. We ran towards the curtain that led to a closet full of clothes and we dove down, hiding.

We heard a door open and shut and the lights were flipped on. Soon, that followed by a gasp. More talking went on, on the other side of the curtain and I had to strain my ears to hear.

"The cast of _So Random _is going to pay big time for this one," I heard one voice exclaim. Portlyn.

"And I have the perfect plan," another voice muttered. Bonnie.

"Spill," Portlyn demanded excitedly. I could tell by her tone of voice that she was smiling.

The rest of the talking was just mumbling and I couldn't tell what they were saying so I leaned forward even more, almost falling off the step I was on. I accidentally leaned forward too much and ended up falling off the step with an "Ooofff."

"Did you hear that?" I heard Portlyn ask.

"Yeah, it was from the closet," Bonnie replied. I heard faint footsteps moving to where we were.

"We're toast," Tawni whispered.

"I know."

"Aaah!!" We both yelled in a whisper, waiting to be discovered and our whole cover blown.

**Did you like it? It was a lot of fun writing this chapter so I hope you enjoyed it. Do you see that little rectangular box? Click it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**

* * *

**

Sorry for the slow update. I have been amazingly busy and I want to give out a giant "Sorry" to everyone! Plus, I've had super writers block!

**I hope this chapter makes up for the slow updating.**

* * *

The footsteps were growing closer and Tawni and I were holding each other subconsciously. Our eyes were squeezed shut as we waited to be discovered.

I heard a door open and an angels voice filled through the room.

"Hey Portlyn," Chad said. "Shelly wants to see you so you can work on getting into character."

"Ok Chad!" Portlyn, like always, willing to do anything for Chad. I heard the footsteps retreating and Tawni and I let out the breaths we were holding.

I decided to peak outside of the curtain we were hiding behind and saw only Chad was standing there and he was starring at me. He reach into his jacket and pulled out a baby blue envelope and set it on the table. Chad shook his head in disappointment. He looked at me and I caught his mental message. _This is for you_, was his message and then he disappeared out the door.

"Coast is clear," I whispered to Tawni and she quickly jumped up and ran out the door. When she saw I wasn't leaving she grabbed my arm and started pulling me out the door with a hushed, "Hurry up!"

I replied with a simple, "I think I've forgot something."

When I knew she had left I picked up the blue envelope and opened up the letter.

_Sonny,_

_I'm happy you are being the more mature one and not joining in this prank war. I'm also glad you are keeping your promise with trying to get the casts together. Meet me outside of the studio at 7:00 tonight._

_Sincerely, _

_Chad Dylan Cooper_

I felt my hands go numb as guilt washed over my whole body. It seemed for the first time, I was the jerk and he wasn't. I looked down at my watch and saw the time was 6:56 so I quickly shoved the letter into my pocket and ran out of room and passed Tawni.

"Where are you going?" She called.

"Mom's making her famous Wisconsin 10 cheese pizza," I lied over my shoulder. When I saw she believed my answer I picked up my pace.

I burst out of the double doors and saw Chad leaning against the building. He had a grim expression on his face and to show his mood gray clouds covered the sky and lightning and thunder filled the sky.

"Hi," I greeted lamely. I walked over to him sheepishly.

"Hi," he greeted back. "I see you got my letter."

"Uh, yeah." I admitted sheepishly.

"How could you Sonny? I thought we were going to try to bring the casts together so we don't have to constantly fight. I was hoping if we get the casts to accept each other they could accept that we were together but now I don't know if I want us together considering you snuck into the Mackenzie Falls set, pranking us."

"Chad-" I started by he interrupted me.

"No. Sonny, we're through. I don't like you enough to have you do that to Mackenzie Falls." Chad turned on his heals and left me standing there, stunned. The thunder was just loud enough to muffle the sound of my heart breaking. Here I am, broken hearted, guilty, oh and the icing on the cake – it started raining!

My hair was matted to my face and the rain disguised the tears that were pouring down my face. I sank down to my knees and pulled them up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. My chocolate colored brown hair was now black from getting wet and my clothes clung to my body.

My heart was like ice in my chest and I was falling apart at the seams.

Thunder boomed around me and lightning flashed. The wind howled like a wolf and I could almost hear my thoughts being spoken in the wind. _But I love you enough to know you were right for breaking up with me. I'll stay strong on the outside for you even though on the inside I'm dying._

* * *

Today we had a day off from filming the movie and I was relieved. I hadn't talked very much lately and I could tell that my cast mates noticed I wasn't my cheerful self. I tried to avoid Chad as much as possible, which wasn't that easy considering we were the leads. Chad wasn't even glancing at me anymore. If we weren't in the same movie he would have never realized I existed.

Tawni constantly asked what was wrong but I always replied "nothing".

Right now I was lying on the couch in my dressing room writing a song. I pulled out my guitar and began to play and sing the ending of a song that I had been working on.

"Some where we went wrong

Our love is like a song

But you won't sing along

You've forgotten

About us"

A tear streaked down my face as I whispered the ending words.

"Don't forget."

"That was good," I jumped at the voice that came from behind me. I turned around and saw Chad was standing behind the couch. I didn't hear him come in.

"Um," I stammered as I whipped the tear from my cheek. "Thanks. Uh, not to be rude or anything but why are you here?"

"I needed to talk to you."

**Sorry it's not that long I just had major writers block and didn't know what to write.**

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm out of school finally and I have been at a camp from some time and I just got back. Thanks everyone for the reviews! I was listening to Wishes by Superchick and I've added some lyrics into this Chapter. I also added some other song lyrics from some other songs I was listening to while I was writing that I thought fit the chapter.**

**So, here is Chapter 7!**

* * *

_The saddest thing is you could be __anything that you could want.  
We could've been everything, but now we're not.  
Now it's not anything at all. – Wishes by superchick_

"_**I need to talk to you."**_

I straightened myself up and placed my guitar on the couch. I cleared my throat, whipped my eyes once more just to make sure there were no more tears left, and looked up at him.

"Okay," I said through a shaky voice. I could hardly look him in the eyes. "About what?"

"Shelly hasn't been too happy with your acting. She says you're lifeless up there," Chad told me. "What's been up with you lately?"

I could feel anger building inside of me as I looked at him. I could feel the old feelings I had for Chad start to trickle back. The anger I felt towards him. It was like all of the feelings I felt right now were locked inside of me and I didn't know they were there, and now they were all rushing out from the little cage they had been locked in.

"_What's been up with me lately?_ You want to know what's been up with me lately? _You have_!" I yelled at him, standing up.

"Girl, keep your moody hormones in check," I heard Chad mutter. I could feel my face heating with rage.

"Chad you don't care about anyone but yourself," I yelled at him again. "You didn't care that you left me heart broken in the rain after I try to tell you I was sorry, you practically ignored me for the past few days, and now you have the nerve to come over here and ask what's been up with me lately!"

Chad looked taken aback by my rage and his eyes were widening as I worked my way around the couch towards him. He opened his mouth to talk but I cut him off.

"You don't even care about what I'm saying, considering you don't like me that much. All you've done for these past few days is just act like nothing has happened and I am here righting the most _freakin' _emotional song I've ever written." I was so angry that I felt like I was going to pass out. I felt bad that I was taking out all of my stress out on him but I just couldn't stop it.

Chad just stood there saying nothing, like he was speechless. All of his witty comments, completely gone from his head.

"Ugh!" I yelled and ran out of the room.

_You broke my __heart; I'm taking it back from you.  
Life goes on before and after you.  
I've got some growing up to do. – Wishes by Superchick_

I wasn't even watching where I was going until I found myself outside under a tree behind the studio. It was an apple tree and there were a few apples hanging from the tree. This was one of my favorite places to be whenever I needed to be alone. I couldn't believe I said those things to Chad. I felt guilty and terrible. It wasn't me who had talked; it was like someone else had taken over my mouth.

All of my energy was draining from my body as I just sat there under the apple tree. I rested my head on my knees and squeezed my eyes shut for a second. I then reopened them and lifted my head. I picked the closest apple that was ripe and took a bite out of it. I spit out something unwanted. Even a perfect apple can have a seed.

I throw the apple down on the ground and looked around me. The apple tree was placed on a hill and right now the sun was setting behind the studio. The sky was lit orange and pink and I could see twilight approaching. I placed my head back on my knees and closed my eyes and ended up falling asleep, just waiting for this day to be over.

**Chad's POV **

I just stood there and watched Sonny leave. Had I hurt her that bad? I mean, she prank'd my cast, but I did leave her in the rain and ignored her. _You don't like Sonny,_ I kept telling myself. It was even hard to convince _myself_. I began to leave the studio and head out to the central part of Hollywood. I had my black hoodie over my head so no one would notice me and my hands were stuffed into my jean pockets.

I walked into a local coffee shop and kept my head down as I walked towards the counter. I lifted my head when I reached the cashier and I saw Sonny in a coffee shop uniform.

"Sonny?" I asked in bewilderment. She gave me a weird look.

"No, I'm Bryan," A deep voice told me. I blinked and there stood a tall guy with curly black hair with bad acne. Okay, that was weird.

"French vanilla. _Now._" I snapped my fingers, impatiently. Today I was not in the mood for waiting for anyone, especially this guy. The guy glared at me, and I gladly glared back. He walked to the back table, made my coffee and slammed it on the table.

"Enjoy," Bryan muttered.

"I'll try," I answered sarcastically. I walked over to a table and sat down. I took a long sip, burning my tongue in the process. I set my cup down and saw I wasn't alone at the table. Sonny was sitting in front of me in a floral blue and yellow dress and a quarter length yellow sweater over it.

I almost choked on my coffee. My eyes practically popped out of my head.

"Just say you're sorry," she said softly. I was about to speak when she disappeared out of thin air.

"This is getting weird," I mumbled to myself as finished my cup if coffee. I threw it in the trash and talked back outside. The sun was already gone and the moon was high in the sky. The Hollywood lights were lighting up the streets and the light up signs were casting purple and blue lights all around.

A cold wind blew my hood off my head and I looked up at a sign that was blinking, "Just say I love you already, Chad." I shook my head as if to clear a thought from my head and looked back up at the same sign, but this one read, "Dream big, become a star!"

I continued to walk down the street and so many signs were yelling at me. Signs from "Just tell her how you really feel!" to "You love Sonny Monroe, Chad. Just admit it!" I couldn't take it anymore! I ran down the streets, my hood over my head, not looking at any signs. I just had to get out of there.

I finally reached the studio and practically ran to my dressing room. I slammed my door shut and jumped on my bed. I through my arms over my eyes and just prayed that sleep would find me. It did, though now I wish it hadn't. I had a dream…

I was watching from above as if I were a different person, watching what happened the other day. I watched as Sonny stared after the other me as the other me walked away. The rain was starting to pour down and Sonny fell down to her knees and she slowly pulled them up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. I could see sobs escape her chest and her mascara was running.

_Didn't mean  
Didn't mean to leave you stranded  
Went away cause I didn't want to face the truth  
Reaching out  
Reach for me  
Empty handed  
You don't know if I care  
You're trying to find the proof__ – Save You by Kelly Clarkson_

The thunder was crashing and the lightning was flashing. I wanted to yell out to Sonny and tell her it was alright and that I did like her, maybe even love her. But I couldn't speak; all I could do was watch as she cried in the rain.

_So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, what__'s lost can be found  
You stand in the rain – Stand in the Rain by Superchick_

I needed to try to talk to her again. If it's the last thing I do, I am going it make her happy. Wow, Chad Dylan Cooper wanting someone happy? Must be the coffee I drank.

I woke up and I ran towards the computer and went to google. I typed in "romantic ways to make a girl realize you love her."

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Review it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am majorly sorry for the slow update! My schedule is madness! You have all means to hate me right now. I am super sorry! I am mentally kicking myself right now.**

**The last line of the site that Chad was on was inspired by b-Kaz.**

**Anyways, here is chapter 8.**

* * *

Chad's POV

I found a site with a list of ways to make a girl realize you love her and they all sucked. Badly. _Just tell her you love her_, yeah right! _Send her flowers_, Sonny is too special for that. There was nothing good! I read the last line of the list: _You must be pretty desperate to go on google to find ways to make a girl realize you love her. Just do something you know she'll love, you know how to do, and will make you look less stupid then you do now._

A light bulb lit out over my head as a perfect idea formed in my head. A huge smile spread across my beautiful face and I began to work on my fool-proof plan.

* * *

Sonny's POV

Today we were going to start shooting the movie. Every cast member who needed to be on set – Chad and I – was in position. Kelly sat the directors chair with the camera men at her side.

"Okay! Action!" Kelly yelled and we all got into character.

"_Lora, I'm sorry!" Sam called out to me. The set was on the beach and I was in a simple white dress and Sam was dressed in blue jeans and a black shirt._

"_Sam," I turned around sharply. "You don't get it, do you? It takes more then saying your sorry!"_

_I turned around but Sam grabbed my hand, turning me back around. He stared me in the eyes._

"_Then I hope this will help you forgive me." He tilted my head back and slowly leaned towards my face…_

"I can't do this," I pulled away from Chad and ran off set, leaving behind a stunned cast. I just couldn't kiss him. I just couldn't. Kelly got out of her chair, astounded, Chad stared after me, shocked, and John looked after me, annoyed.

I ran down the hall, to my _Summer Nights _dressing room. The walls were painted bright yellow and the furniture was pink. I sat down on my pink couch and pulled my knees up to my chest. I felt stupid for running off, but I knew I would break down if I kissed him.

I looked around the room and my eyes suddenly landed on a folded up piece of paper. I slowly picked it up and read the confusing note.

The note said: _Jag älskar dig._

I had absolutely _no _idea what that meant. I threw it on the couch and got back up when I heard a knock on the door. I went to go to see who it was and was shocked to find Kelly standing there.

"Hey Sonny," Kelly smiled. "Can I come in?"

I just stared for a second before answering with a quick, "Yes, of course."

We both went over to the couch and sat down.

"Sonny," Kelly started, "Why wouldn't you kiss Chad out there? Is there something wrong?"

"Uh, it's just…" I trailed off. "I was just hoping we could postpone that scene for another day. I'm, uh, sick." I fake coughed and looked at her sheepishly, hoping she believed it.

"Ok, we will postpone it, for next week. I hope you feel better Sonny." With that, Kelly got up, and left the room.

Okay, so I had a week to get over Chad. _Fun_.

* * *

This whole week, we filmed every scene except the kiss, and I wasn't one bit over Chad. Also that week I got more strange letters but they came differently. Here is a list of what they said and how they came.

_Обичам те – __**on a card, attached to flowers.**_

_Volim te – __**Attached to my script.**_

_Jeg elsker dig __**– Written in the sand, outside my window.**_

_Minä rakastan sinua __**– Written in whip-cream on my dressing room mirror.**_

_Je t'aime __**– spelled out in chocolate kisses.**_

Every single note, or message left, I didn't know what any of them meant or who wrote them. It was a little creepy.

Right now I was leaving the set and headed to my dressing room. I noticed a small note attached to my door with a red ribbon on the corner. I peeled the note off the door and opened it.

_Follow the red ribbons down the hall._

_Sincerely, someone you know._

_P.s. remember, Miluji tě._

"What red ribbons?" I looked up and saw ribbons on the walls, leading somewhere.

"Why not," I shrugged and followed the ribbons. What I didn't notice before was that there were small pieces of paper hanging from each ribbons. I read them as I walked.

_Обичам те_

_Volim te_

_Jeg elsker dig_

_Minä rakastan sinua_

_Je t'aime_

_Miluji tě_

I was at the back door of the studio and I read the first note that actually made a little sense to me.

_Te amo_

I took Spanish back in Wisconsin and I knew _amo_ meant _love_. Love what? I opened the back doors of the studio and saw something I would have never guessed.

_Chad Dylan Cooper _stood under my apple tree on the hill, holding a big white sign that read "_I love you_". The apple tree had a giant red ribbon rapped around it that matched the color of the apples.

I suddenly realized that all of those letters and weird messages were "_I love you_" in different languages, sent by Chad. Something struck me like lightning at the moment:

_Chad Dylan Cooper loved me._

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Review it! Also, Chad doing something with the apple tree was also b-Kaz's idea. Remember, if you review more, I will review faster. Again, sorry for the slow update!!!!!!**


End file.
